Diaries of a broken heart
by ArchAngelDiasus
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to find that his lover had committed suicide. She’d thought Sasuke had died, but it was a misunderstanding. Sasuke then finds her Diary and they go through a journey of love and friendship before death and regret.
1. The Diary

_Chapter 1_

Sakura lay upon the ground of her bedroom falling in and out of consciousness. Her life flowing out of her and her regret lay around her appearing in the form of crimson liquid.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as she held a cut out from a newspaper reading 'Uchiha of Konoha dead' just before she breathed her last breath. She exhaled then stopped. Her breath silenced and her body stiff, her bloodied tool lay beside her.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the Konoha gates and stopped to study the sight of his home Village. He exhaled a breath of relief. 

"Home at last. Finally succeeding at killing Itachi took longer than I'd thought…", after this was said he walked up to his lovers home and knocked on the door. He's been so excited to see her warm, soft face after battling with his not so friendly older brother.

There was no answer when he knocked the first time, so he knocked again, and again. He looked around and saw no traces of anybody inside. He jumped up onto Sakura's small veranda and peered through the glass doors. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Sasuke then gave up, thinking that she must be out shopping or something. As he walked around he didn't see very many people, but on the odd case that he did, they gave him a very strange look.

He decided to look for Naruto, in hope that he would tell him what was going on. But he found the same thing at Naruto's home, nothing.

_There could be a get together they're having…_

Then as he passed a park he noticed Ino sitting on a bench, wearing all black and wiping tears from her eyes. Sasuke decided that he might go over and ask if she'd seen Sakura, and then maybe try and console her.

"Ino" called Sasuke. She looked up and stared at him in disbelief.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, who else? What happened did somebody die?" asked Sasuke, as his curiosity peaked. Sasuke then earned himself another disbelieved face. Then Ino spoke quietly.

"I-It was Sakura-chan's…"

Sasuke just stood there in his place in awe.

"You're joking; tell me you're joking..."

Ino shook her head sadly which caused some loose tears to fling off her cheek. Sasuke ran over her and grabbed her throat.

"Tell me you're lying!" he yelled. Ino started crying and somebody grabbed his wrist, immediately Sasuke released Ino's neck. Sasuke looked around to see the perpetrator.

"She's not lying" said Naruto.

"D-Did you just have her funeral..." asked Sasuke quietly. Naruto nodded, the Naruto held out his hand. Sasuke looked down upon it and saw a small pink book. It had little Cherry Blossoms on it. It must've belonged to Sakura.

_What is this book?_

"She said that if anything happened to her, I should get this from her mother and give it to you…" said Naruto. Sasuke held out his hand and received the small book. He looked at it closely and studied its features. He turned the hard cover and read 'Haruno Sakura's Diary'.

Sasuke knelt before Sakura's grave stone all the while clutching her diary. One of the only things he had that belonged to her, that and he had taken her V-plates. He smiled at that thought. The way that the two became lovers was really coincidence; Sakura would argue that it was truly fate that had brought them together. Sasuke thought that it was just lust and that he was sex-starved and that the opportunity just popped up, then one thing led to another. He began to love her though. Something that he expected to just last a day, or actually a night, turned into something longer, he'd never expected that this would've occurred, especially with Sakura of all people, the one he'd call 'annoying'.

Sasuke stared at the diary for endless minutes all the while feeling it, the smooth embroidered name of his beloved, and smelling the scent that he longed to lick off his property, that's what he'd call her occasionally, much to her protest. However, this was no longer possible. She was gone, well this isn't a matter that she can return to therefore; she _is_ gone.

To tell the truth he was rather curious to what information, thoughts and secrets lay within the hard covered book. He slowly opened the Diary and read the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out that I'm in Sasuke-kun's team! I'm so happy and excited about that! He's so amazing…and so cute and so sexy. I mean, all the girls think he is the most attractive guy who's ever walked. And they're right, but it's me who's going to date him. Me, who's going to be his first love, ME; HARUNO SAKURA! No…UCHIHA SAKURA! Oh and that damn annoying Naruto is in my team too…Noooo!_

"Sexy?" whispered Sasuke out loud. He figured that this he pretty much already knew, so he kept flicking the pages, searching for something that might reveal why she'd chosen to end her life so suddenly. He kept turning the pages endlessly searching for a glimpse of her deepest secrets. Why had she done this, she seemed so smart, so happy.

"Dammit Sakura, why would you do this to me..." shouted Sasuke as he threw the diary and bashed his fists against the long grass. He couldn't help but let a single, small tear run down his left cheek. He heard his voice echo through the trees surrounding him. The blue sky disappeared and was replaced by a grey milieu; dark clouds began to form as a little _pitta-patta_ started against the marble grave of Sakura's.

He glanced around, regretting throwing the diary and saw it, open upon the ground, he walked over and picked it up. He peered closely at he words and the page, it was entitled: The day I saw Sasuke-kun again after years…


	2. Meeting

Hello hello! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Diaries of a broken heart Thanks so much for reading at least this far! Hehe, I like hits, but you know what I like even more? Yes, you guessed it – Reviews! Muahaha! Reviews make the world go round! Hehe, anyways, here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: …I own nothing…

_The day I saw Sasuke-kun after years…_

_As you can guess, this would have to be one of the best days of my life. I finally saw him! As you've probably noticed…I am quite obsessed, well maybe not obsessed but, in love with Sasuke-kun! He's quite amazing. And sensual...and those lips…oh, they make me…um, sorry, I'll just continue. _

_Well anyway, as I was trying to explain…_

_As you most likely know, because I've told you already, is that I'm now part of ANBU and I had a mission, by myself, this one was secret, Tsunade-sama wanted me and only me for this one. I was to go to the Hidden Village of rock and retrieve a special A4 envelope, contents including special, very special written data that was to be handled with the uttermost care. I had no idea what she wanted this for, or what it really was, but in the end, and with all the trouble I went through, it turned out to be some sort of pornographic novel manuscript that Tsunade-sama had to get for Jiraiya, because she owed him money, but she gave him this instead…Anyway, I'll start from the beginning, from when I entered the Village. _

"Mmm, it's so peaceful here. The Hidden Village of rock mustn't get many attackers for it to be this quite and calm" I peered around the Village, hooded and wearing my neko ANBU mask. I was here because I had to retrieve something very important, an envelope which has something very important inside! I'm a bit curious but, you know what they say, curiosity can get Naruto killed, oh wait, or is that just him…I swear that boy is turning into Jiraiya, in a way. But, he has smartened up a little, I suppose.

I found the little shop that I had been searching for. This where the man said he would meet me. This was the agreed upon place. I sat down on an available chair and waited, and waited, and waited…and yes, waited. I stood up abruptly and peered around, starting to get a little impatient. I mean, that son-of-a...Oh there he is!

I watched as a cloaked man walked in my direction, I sat down peering at the tall man. I could barely see his face, at all. He sat down a seat away from me and began to subtly glance around, as if he too, was searching, waiting for somebody. I thought he was a bit stupid, because Tsunade-sama did say that he knew an ANBU member from Konoha was to meet him. Fool. So I went over ever so slightly and slowly and finally I was in the seat beside this strange fellow. I whispered a "Psst", in hope that he would get my gist and give me the dammed envelope. This guy had some nerve, making me wait and extra hour, then to ignore me, and make me, the ANBU member, go to him. Bastard…I'd kick your ass…If I wasn't a responsible, smart girl, teen, woman, whatever, I am 16 so you pick. Anyway, He didn't catch on so I spoke.

"Got it?" I asked.

The man barely turned his head to reply. "Yeah…Jesus boy, you sound like a bloody girl. Tch, what are they sending me a sissy to retrieve the….you know"

I didn't even bite. I mean, a sissy? I may be a girl, but lord help be, I could kick this punk-arse guy into the ground and not work up a sweat.

"Whatever...here" he said as he passed the orange-yellow envelope onto me. "My payment?" he continued. I gave a startled look, not that he could see. And plus there was no agreement about a payment, not that I knew about anyway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. This time he actually turned to look at me fully and repeated about his payment, to which I once again denied. As you could probably sense, this started to get a little rough.

"Give me my fucking payment!" he yelled as she roughly pushed me from my seat, all the while he stood up. I fell backwards and hit the ground with my back, while clutching the envelope in he arms. I sprang to my feet milliseconds later and punched the man in the face. He flew metres back, but just before he hit a large tree, there was a poof and the mans cloaked body turned into a log.

"You think I didn't know" I said. I then jumped and dodged the mans kick and disappeared with a poof and appeared in the conceals of a trees long branches. I watched as the man tried to search for me then leaned against the tree. I was about ten metres in the air. That bozo wouldn't be able to find me, after a few minutes of him scrambling around trying to find me he quit and ran off. What a tosser…Then out of nowhere I could feel a presence watching me, studying me. So after a couple of minutes of seeing whether the man had really left and I jumped down from the tree and walked towards a large building with the words _'Rock Hotel' _as I mumbled "To the Rock Hotel I go…"

I walked inside and checked in. You see Tsunade-sama, announced that I looked like crap and that I needed a vacation right after my mission and booked me into a fancy hotel for the night. I walked to the stairs and walked up 3 flights, then walked to my room; 312. As I unlocked the door I peered into the room, fearing the unknown, this had become a habit after Tsunade-sama sent me to a hot spring, stating I looked crappy, like she did yesterday, and I found a man in it, naked of course. I screamed abuse and bloody murder and the pervert. Turns out Tsunade-sama sent him to loosen me up, to get me 'relaxed'…I don't need a man to relax, geeze.

After knowing nothing was there I walked inside and did the first thing I'd been waiting for all week, take a long, hot bubble bath.

Sasuke remembered some of this. For he had been watching and waiting in the tree that Sakura had jumped out of, he was the presence she was feeling, but neither of them knew this. Sasuke had then watched as another man walked up to the bar, in the little shop. Sasuke then jumped down and stood beside the man. Sasuke could not be seen.

"Give it to me" he spoke roughly.

"…Where's your mask, shouldn't you be wearing it…What if someone finds out who you are…" replied the man looking in the opposite direction.

"No one will know anything of my identity, where is it" retorted Sasuke. He then felt somebody push an orange-yellow envelope into his hands then Sasuke put this into his cloak then stalked off to the Rock Hotel, wouldn't you know, he was staying at the same hotel.

When he got inside he sat on the bed and ripped open the envelope and peered what was inside. Sasuke also remembered having one of the biggest shocks in his life.

"NAKED WOMEN!?" he screamed in anger and disbelief. He believed that they had been making a fool of him. Then he remembered that he was supposed to pay the man, but never did, nor did the other man ask for payment, and yet the other man and the ANBU member had a fight over money. Then he realised they had the wrong people give the envelopes.

"Tch. How annoying" spat Sasuke as he walked out of his room and closed it tight. He peered at the room number; 313. Then just as he was about to walk away he heard a scream from room 312. "UCHIHA ITACHI!"

At this moment, Sasuke thought he was pretty damn lucky.

And there I was sitting in the bath tub staring at letters that appeared to be from Uchiha Itachi and a man named 'Kunachi'. The letter read something about a meeting, of some sort, then out of no where, a foreign man burst through the door.

"Give me that letter" he ordered.

I stared up in disbelief. I was naked in a bath tub where the bubbles were slowing decreasing in number, which, therefore, made more skin visible, and there I was, practically a picture of soft porn, with no mask, which just made it worse, I mean, what if they found out I was part of ANBU, and how did they find me. I saw that the other man became disorientated only slightly by my half naked body.

"So give me my data" I said back with an equal amount of authority in my voice. I saw the man throw down an envelope, I then handed him the letters I was holding, to which he quickly snatched them. He then spoke roughly.

"I should kill you because you know too much", I was about to say something, something along the lines of 'as if' or 'oh yeah, give us a try, see who's going to die' but he did cut me off.

"But, you're a helpless and defenceless woman. I pity you, I will not kill you, you a but a woman. Weak and fragile"

That bastard, that's all I was thinking, I forgot about everything else. I didn't care if he knew me; I didn't care if he saw my naked. I stood up and punched him in the face. He was a bit taken back by this, a little shocked because he didn't try to dodge this, only by instinct did he slightly move his head to the left, dodging most of it, letting him get away with just his hood fly back revealing a red mark upon his cheek. I gasped and whispered his name.

"Sasuke-kun"

"I should kill you know, you're not so defenceless, and you do know too much" and just as he made to strike me I said.

"Sasuke-kun, it's me. Sakura!", his fist stopped millimetres from my widened eyes. I saw him eye me, in case this was some sort of trick, and he withdrew his fist then turned and threw a towel at me.

"Cover yourself" he spat just as he stormed off with the letters in hand. I just stood there holding the towel. That was the first time I'd seen Sasuke for what seemed like a million years, and to make it worse, he saw me stalk naked.


	3. A second meeting

Sasuke laughed a little and smiled a little. He never heard something so personal about their long awaited meeting. He had been waiting for information on the whereabouts of his brother Itachi. So he could track him and kill him. However the letters were fake and the opportunity was wasted. Sasuke never knew that Sakura felt that way. He didn't know she was embarrassed, he thought she was just, a little too friendly and didn't realise that she forgot about the naked thing. And when Sasuke first saw her like that, he was indeed; a little embarrassed, even though he'd seen many girls naked, they practically threw themselves at him, but he thought that this Sakura was different, but he still thought she was weak, that was until he saw her fight for real half a year later. Then he realised she was right for ANBU.

Sasuke had been wandering around looking for more information, and when somebody lied to him and sent him to an ambush he tracked him down to kill him. It was then that he'd seen Sakura again. She was fighting with the man Sasuke was about to kill. He knew it was her because of her pink hair and her Konoha forehead protector and by the way she used Jutsus's. She wasn't in an ANBU costume so this must've been something casual or something she'd been forced into. Whatever it was she wasn't losing. She had hardly any cuts or bruises or any abrasions at all, and the other man had bruised, lumps and cuts everywhere. Sakura then ran up to his and kicked him square in the face, this sent the man backwards and hit a tree and broke it in half. He was sprawled on the dirt and Sakura then walked away in the direction of another Hotel.

Sasuke had been slightly impressed with Sakura's skill. He then walked over to the man who was falling in and out of consciousness and spoke.

"You sent me to die..."

The man looked up in horror. He couldn't believe his unluckiness. Sasuke then pulled out a Kunai and sliced the mans neck, spluttering blood everywhere. Sasuke then wiped the blood from his face and wiped the blood from the Kunai onto the dead mans clothes and walked off to go clean himself.

Sasuke thought Sakura was way stronger than she had been, but judging how she was when she heard Sasuke had supposedly died he hated her for that. He'd just killed Itachi and was excited about coming home to meet her again properly for the first time as an actual couple. They'd been talking about starting a relationship, for all they really had was mostly physical; they hardly ever spoke to each other properly.

Sasuke then flipped through some more pages and read about her everyday life. How she'd beat up Naruto after he annoyed her, how she learned that Asuma died how she felt about Naruto and Hinata going out; which she said was 'cute'. She also mentioned Sasuke in each of her entries and how she'd wish to meet him again, to see his face, to touch him anywhere and everywhere. At this Sasuke felt weird and didn't think she was like this. He didn't know she had this sort of feeling. He just thought she was interested in him because he was part of the Uchiha clan and because everyone else liked him. But he learned by reading her diary that is was the way he spoke, how he was so strong, how he was able to put on a tough face after so many terrible things happened to him. She thought he was brave. Sasuke never had anyone say this sort of thing about him. Not ever; Sakura would've been the first.

Then he found another page entitled: **the Moon Festival **

Sasuke remembered that night. He remembered the first time that their bodies became one; he couldn't stop thinking about her after that. Nothing could get Sakura out of his mind. It's like she'd been imprinted to the side of his brain. It was then that a simple night of lust, turned into months of love.

I was in the Moon Village for the Moon festival. It was said to be one of the most romantic times in a person's life, I didn't know how right they were. I had gone with Ino to maybe hook up with somebody, Ino said that I being a Virgin was starting to annoy her because I could never understand the things she was saying. So she wanted me to lose my V-plate to some guy. I didn't want to though; I was only interested in one person. I didn't want to lose my virginity to some random slob who reeked of Sake, in a bar. I refused.

There I was standing at the bar drinking water. Then I felt somebody bump me and spill their Sake onto me, I walked angrily over to Ino and announced that I was leaving because I was sick and tired of having some drunken guy feel me up and others spill things onto me and walk off without apologising. As I walk back to my hotel in the corridor near my room I bump into another guy, I then get irritated and push him out of my way. That was little stupid I know but, that's what got me to notice him.

As I shoved him I saw his hood fly off and I had an odd feeling of De ja vu. After seeing the mans face I knew why. I thought that it was pure luck seeing him previously, but again, in the same year, it had to be fate. I quickly apologised.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry..." He stared at me, I swear my face was about to melt off my skull.

"What did you say? Who the hell are you? I'll kill you"

I didn't know what to say, had he forgotten me already. How could he? Sasuke you bastard, I couldn't help but think.

"Sasuke-kun. What are you daft!?"

He sighed then spoke "Sakura…Haruno Sakura. We meet again..." and with this said he starts to walk away, putting his hood back over his head. I grab his arm and swung him around to look at me.

"What's your problem Sasuke-kun? Is that all you can say after all these years?"

"I saw you months ago...Don't exaggerate…Let go of me"

"Oh, yeah that's right…months ago...Can't we at least talk?" I continued.

"About what? About me leaving Konoha, because I know that that's what you want to talk about! Get over it Sakura!" I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped him. He didn't dodge this one though. As I stared at him and the newly red hand print on his cheek I spoke.

"Sasuke. I'm so over your bullshit! Leaving Konoha this and leaving Konoha that! That's all I heard over the years that you left-"

"So why are you-" I slapped him again, for interrupting me. He was even more shocked after this slap than the previous one; he didn't dodge this one either. This time the other cheek was red.

"As I was saying… I'm so tired of hearing about the past, Team 7 all that crap. I've left that behind me, and I sure as hell don't want to talk about it, just as much as you do, which I know for a fact, is not at all. Now don't you give me any crap about you leaving Konoha. I've become stronger not talking about it, or wasting my life over it. As you know from when you saw me as I beat up that guy. Yeah, I knew you were there…"

Sasuke was at a loss for words. I bet that he knew and noticed how different I was, and I think he was shocked. I hate to admit that. But it was nice for him to actually accept it.

I was so surprised at what Sasuke did next. I never thought that this would ever happen, I didn't even dream it because I thought that I was giving my self hope, and that deep down I'd know that it was all fake, that's why I never fantasized about Sasuke that way.


	4. An unplanned meeting

He grabbed my face by the cheeks and pushed his lips to mine and inserted his tongue into my mouth and began to wrestle with my own tongue. I felt amazing inside, all I wanted was to burst through the cage surrounding me and pounce onto Sasuke, I had no idea that that was what he wanted to do to me. We later made love in my room. I was so shocked about that whole thing. I always wanted to think that I would lose my virginity to Sasuke, though I did not dare dream it, but to tell you the truth, I had no idea that it would actually happen.

Sasuke held the diary close to his chest and thought of the time that they first made love. He still remembered the soft feeling of Sakura's lips against his and the silkiness of her hair and the feeling of it against his own bare skin. That night he didn't actually love Sakura, or lust over her exactly, he had just been so busy over the past few months and therefore hadn't been laid in that time. He was merely lusting for anybody, no one in particular, but then Sakura came along and so he snatched the chance and her virginity. To him this felt like a prize that he'd won, to him it was nothing really that special.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his half open eyes and peered at his surroundings. He was in a bed with red sheets and the room wasn't his. Then he felt something move on his chest and a little grunt and heavy breathing. He looked down to see a pink ball of hair. Then he realised that he was naked and so was the woman beside him. He then remembered what had happened. He slept with Haruno Sakura last night. One of his ex team members in Team 7. Boy, if Naruto found out about this…Sasuke didn't really want to think about that. He had more important business to do, things to do with Itachi. Sasuke slowly moved Sakura's head onto a pillow and climbed out of bed and found his clothes. As he walked out of the room he glanced back and glanced back at Sakura. He couldn't help but think how…attractive she looked. Her hear a bit ruffled from last night and from sleeping on it. The way her body rose a little and sunk back down as she breathed steadily. He touched his lips and could still feel hers from the previous night. He then mentally slapped himself for thinking such silly things and doing weird things like putting his fingers to his lips. Who does that anyway? Sasuke knew; weak minded people with extra baggage, something that would drag them down and Sasuke knew that he was not one of those people. He refused to be, well that was at that present time. Sasuke then hurried out of the hotel and made his way to gather further information and to potentially train a little more.

Sakura heard the door close and opened her eyes. She felt around for an extra body in her bed and found nothing. She sighed deeply; she couldn't say she wasn't surprised that he'd gone already. What could she expect form him. Though, she didn't really expect last night. She smiled a little at the things the two did, he was amazing, at everything. Then she wondered how experienced he was, but she didn't really want to think about it, she was already hurting a bit about Sasuke leaving her alone without anything. She couldn't help but feel used. She sat up and held the sheet covers to her chest, covering herself from nobody in particular. She then glanced around the room, searching for her clothes. She then got up from the bed and had a shower and thought about Sasuke, and how good he made her feel, she tried not to remember how he just left her without a word or anything to further this night. But you know Sasuke didn't have to leave Sakura with something to find him again, because she wasn't going to be the one finding him.

A couple of days had passed and the only thing on Sasuke's mind was Sakura's warm body against his. The very thought of her sent him into a world of illusion and fantasy. Something he wasn't familiar too. He wondered if this feeling was how Sakura felt about him. He didn't really enjoy it because every time he'd think about her, he'd get distracted, leaving him vulnerable. Sasuke was never vulnerable to anything, and yet a night with a woman that once couldn't defend herself sent him into a whole different world. Months then passed and still Sakura was the only thing on his mind. He longed to see her again; his body even longed to feel her again. Every time he was with another woman, he'd think of only Sakura. He even got hit by a Kunai because he was busy thinking about himself being inside Sakura. He had then cursed himself and killed the perpetrator for two reasons. One, because the person had hit him with a kunai, injuring his arm, and two because they ruined his daydream about Sakura. After a couple more days he got sick and tired of thinking about her so he decided to see her again. He took a small break in searching for Itachi and training and left to Konoha.

Sasuke tried to make himself unseen, for the last thing he wanted was for somebody to notice him and have the whole village know about his return. But they wouldn't know why. He walked around, hooded, he then saw Sakura in the park talking with Ino and Naruto. He stared at Naruto and wondered if he still liked Sakura, but then this question was demolished when he saw Hinata approach and kiss Naruto on the lips. Sasuke jumped into and nearby tree and watched them. Then as Ino, Naruto and Hinata left Sakura sat below the tree for a while. Then out of nowhere she threw a Kunai into the tree to which Sasuke dodged, and then she reappeared beside him and started to punch blindly at him. Sasuke was barely able to dodge all of the fully when he yelled at her.

"Sakura stop this. Haven't you hit me enough already"

After hearing this Sakura ceased her actions and slowly reached for the hood and knocked it off Sasuke's head, revealing his face.

"Sasuke-kun.." she mouthed. "W-What are you doing here?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I…" Sasuke had no idea what to say. He didn't expect this to happen to him. It was only one night. It all felt to foreign to him.

"And why are you hiding yourself?" continued Sakura curiously and quizzically.

Then Sasuke just blurt out "I needed to see you Sakura"

Sakura merely stared in disbelief at Sasuke. Then she furrowed her brow and held a Kunai to his throat and pushed him against the centre of the tree.

"Who are you" she hissed at she pushed the Kunai to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little, but then he figured it was a stupid idea because Sakura pushed the Kunai further, drawing a few specks of blood.

"Sakura, it really is me…Now could you please lower your weapon?" said Sasuke calmly.

"As it, Sasuke would never come back to Konoha, especially to see me..." Sakura bit her lip as she said this. Sasuke would never admit it but, he felt a little hurt when she said that, had she no faith in him. But he didn't know how much hurt Sakura was going through just to say those few words. A few minutes passed in silence then Sakura spoke again.

"Well, if you're the real Sasuke, prove it..."

Sasuke racked his brains for something to say then he thought of something, something so personal that only he himself would know.

"Well, during sex you love to be kissed near your collarbone...and you like me to caress your legs"

Just as Sasuke said this the Kunai dropped from hands and she held her hand to her mouth. After a few seconds she regained her composure and spoke.

"So…why are you here then. And why with the secrecy.." she said.

Sasuke took a step towards her and held out his hand, to which she cautiously grabbed. He led her to the centre of the tree and she leaned on it while Sasuke was speaking.

"Like I said before; I needed to see you Sakura. I don't know why…but you've been on my mind ever since…Well you know. And, I just need to spend another night with you…"

Sakura studied Sasuke's face for any emotion. He didn't appear to have any on his face, but in her heart she could sense that he was telling the truth. He wasn't just looking for a good time. He needed this for some reason. Sasuke then closed the gab between the two and looked from Sakura's eyes to her lips and held her hips and kissed her. The two were there for what seemed forever, then after a while, Sasuke said he had things to do and left Konoha. This wouldn't be the last time he was in Konoha, but he didn't know that.

A/N: Hello all…Guess what I've just finished further chapters in this story, I know how good is that! But I won't be releasing them for a while ok? So in the mean time I'd love to see some reviews...Hehe, just thinking about the little twist I have for you guys is exciting! Now let's have a little preview yeah?!

_**Preview-Chapter 5**_

Sasuke thinks of how he feels guilty about stealing Sakura's potential love life since it was only him in her life. She had many other men begging to be with her, she could've been much happier seeing them everyday instead of Sasuke every 3 months. And what's this? A mysterious secret that Sakura has been keeping?


	5. Am I Guilty

Sakura just sat down on the branch and watched as her childhood crush Sasuke, who she'd lost her virginity months ago, as he jumped down from the tree and silently made his way out of Konoha. She was so surprised; this would be the second time that Sasuke had done something so odd. And she couldn't believe she said those things about Sasuke never coming to see her, she then thought that she could somehow believe in him, and that the night that their bodies became one, he didn't really use her, how men typically did. That was so different.

Sasuke lay on his bed fiddling with the Diary, thinking of how he'd thought of himself as a pansy, for touching his lips as he did every time he'd think about the kisses he'd shared with Sakura. He felt so womanish in a way; he thought that only girls treasure their time and think about the ones they loved. It was now that Sasuke realised that he loved Sakura early on in the whole thing. He'd always thought the he fell in love with her later on, just before he announced that he was going to kill Itachi for Sakura and said that'd he'd come back and marry her. Sasuke felt so foolish, how could he really think that everything could go so perfect, he cursed himself for hoping such a thing, in a way he felt that he'd jinxed himself.

Sasuke sat up and dropped his legs over the side of the bed and laid the Diary on his pillow. He put his head in his palms and thought about all of the times he had fights with Sakura about petty things like when he arrived a day late to meet her at the Village of Tea. How he saw her kiss another boy on the cheek when he came to visit her as a surprise on her birthday. He felt so guilty about them all. He was a day late because he had a fling with a random woman, he was really drunk and things got out of hand, then he had the nerve to get up Sakura, merely for kissing a friend, on the cheek, because he gave her a very sweet present. Sasuke didn't even give Sakura a present. Sometimes he felt that he wasn't good enough for her, thought that he didn't deserve any second with her at all, her knew that the boy Sakura had kissed loved her dearly, more than a friend should. Sasuke knew that that particular boy would die for Sakura, even though Sasuke would too, but that other boy had a deep passion for her, he'd give her flowers every time he saw some as beautiful as Sakura herself. But the matter was that Sakura loved Sasuke and not the other boy, that's what made Sasuke feel guilty. He felt that he stole Sakura's time, she'd never look at another boy because she had Sasuke; he only visited her about once every three months. That started about three years ago. So Sasuke was now around the age of 19 or so. The last time he'd seen Sakura was about a year and two months ago, he'd been hot on Itachi's trail and had finally found him, battled him then killed him. It was the best day of his life. Then after he felt like he had a real life because he had something to come back to.

But one month after Sasuke saw her, Sakura sent him a letter, it was amazing how Sasuke got it since he was moving around a lot, must've been one of those special Mail Nin. Anyway, the letter from Sakura announced that she had some very important news that she wanted to tell him desperately. Sasuke had no idea what it was, but he promised that he'd come as soon as he could. He didn't hear from Sakura after that.

Sasuke glanced at his clock; it was 5:30pm. About half a day ago he found out that Sakura had died. Sasuke was still pretty upset, although Naruto suggested that Sasuke should come over to his and Hinata's place for dinner and with much effort forced Sasuke to come. So then Sasuke got ready and headed to Naruto's house. When he arrived at the door he heard the noise of a baby crying. Then he wondered curiously if Naruto and Hinata had a child. He smirked at the idea of Naruto being a father. He knocked on the door and almost immediately it opened showing Hinata holding a small baby only about 4 months old. Sasuke forced a smile to which Hinata smiled warmly in return.

"Come in..." she said. Apparently she'd lost her stutter, Sasuke was glad; he always thought that it was quite annoying. Before he walked passed her he glanced at the baby in her arms. It wasn't crying anymore and it stared at him. It had green eyes and black-ish hair. He smiled genuinely and found Naruto.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto smiling and hugged him. Then he released him and his face was grave. "How…are you?" he continued. Sasuke shrugged as a reply and said "Hn…" to which Naruto smiled a little and led him to the dinner table where they sat and ate dinner. Afterwards Sasuke merely sat in silence as Hinata and Naruto briefed him on the past events, all the 'gossip' if you will. Sasuke was pretty uninterested. He now had nothing to come home to but an empty town. It may have been full of people, but to Sasuke it was empty, empty because she wasn't there anymore, Sasuke felt like he had no purpose in living. Nothing to do, nothing to look forward to, nothing he could pass off as having a life. He seriously thought of ending his own life, but then he thought, no, because then he would feel like he killed Itachi for nothing. But he didn't know what to do. He no longer had anything in this world that could keep him there. He might not have known it at the time, but he was wrong, so very very wrong indeed.

A/N: Hello again! Did you like the idea of a preview? Should I do it again? Does it help ease you from the little cliffies I leave? I hope not…Nah just kidding. I love keeping you on the edge of your seats, and if I don't, then…well ignore what I've just said... :)

_**Little thingo**_

So what do you guys think is the little twist? Hmm? Sakura has been cheating on Sasuke maybe? Or maybe that she's fallen in love with Ino!...Ew..Haha or maybe she has a twin sister that is going to seduce Sasuke and make him her man?! Haha, yeah that's a stretch isn't it…Oh well…Write reviews and tell us all what you think! I'd love to read em!


	6. Secrets Revealed

After Hinata and Naruto briefed Sasuke he announced that he was going to leave and congratulated them on their new family member.

"...Oh, she's not ours…" spoke up Hinata. Sasuke looked to Naruto who nodded. Sasuke felt a little weird that they'd tell him so freely, that their child was adopted.

And as if reading his mind Naruto said "No, not adopted, she belongs to our friend..."

Sasuke decided not to ask any questions then said goodbye and left. When he arrived at his home he felt drained of energy and lay upon his bed. As he let his head drop to the pillow he stared at Sakura's Diary on the pillow in front of him. He reached out and touched it, mentally apologising to Sakura that he didn't come back in time, maybe she was depressed and that's why she sent the urgent letter. Sasuke hated not being there for her and several small specks of tears fell form his eyes. Minutes later he fell asleep and dreamt of her.

"_Sasuke! You're finally here…I've missed you so much.." said Sakura as she jumped in Sasuke arms after he knocked on her door. She greeted him with a kiss and ask how he'd been to which he replied "Awful without you". She 'aww'ed and kissed him again. He then knelt down and spoke slowly._

"_Haruno Sakura-chan. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now…Will honour me by giving me your hand in marriage…" _

_When Sakura heard this, tears started streaming from her eyes and she nodded then shouted out load "YES!! YES UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN, I WILL DEFINETLY MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"_

_Sasuke stood up happily and caught Sakura in an embrace. They stood there for a while, letting the news sink in when suddenly everything went black. Sasuke couldn't see, he was engulfed in darkness, then he heard a horrible laugh from his older brother Itachi. Why? What's going on, thought Sasuke. He was so confused. Then Itachi disappeared and Sasuke found himself at the knees of Naruto and the rest of the gang. _

"_It's his entire fault, we should kill him!" shouted Naruto._

"_Yes kill him now" shrieked Ino. All the others yelled in agreement._

"_HE KILLED SAKURA SO WE SHOULD KILL HIM!"_

"_No...I…I didn't mean to!" said Sasuke quietly._

"_Just like his brother, Itachi! He's a murderer!"_

"_No...Wait...I'm nothing like that bastard! I didn't kill her!" said Sasuke a little louder._

"_LIAR!" shouted Tenten._

"_Was it not you that ignored her letter?" said Neji._

"_I, no of course not. I didn't ignore it!" replied Sasuke._

"_So you're saying you came back to see what was wrong? What the news was?" asked Kiba, who already knew the answer._

"_No, I mean, I couldn't!"_

"_Because you were busy finding your brother?" snapped Hinata._

"_So you let her suffer silently! Therefore you killed her!" shouted Naruto. They all pointed their fingers towards him and shouted murderer and walked around him. Then they all made a Jutsu and aimed their own special attacks a him._

"NO! I LOVED SAKURA!!" yelled Sasuke as he sat up abruptly, panting with cold sweat dripping from his face. The morning sun shone through his window and Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow. He thought about the dream he had and wondered if they actually did blame him for Sakura's death. He couldn't help but believe them, even if it was a little. He partly blamed himself for not being there, and for what, to kill somebody? He couldn't have sacrificed that one opportunity to save her? He killed Itachi and inevitably killed Sakura at the same time, that's what he felt from the dream.

He reached into the pocket from the clothes that he was still wearing from yesterday and pulled out a little case. He opened it and a shiny ring was placed inside. Sasuke sighed heavily and thought about the things he was thinking before he reached the Village.

Sasuke ran towards Konoha as fast as his legs could manage. He was so excited. This would be the day that he would finally propose to Sakura. He bought the ring from the Moon Village, the place where he and Sakura first made love. The ring even had fragment of moon rock, well that's what the sales assistant said. Sasuke only hoped that Sakura would love the ring, and accept his proposal at that matter. He was so nervous, he was sweating. In his mind he was reciting the words he would use to sway Sakura to say 'yes' but deep down he felt, no, he knew that Sakura truly loved him.

He snapped the lip shut and placed the small case onto his dresser. He peered over and stared at the Diary and picked it up. He flicked through some more pages and found one entitled: My Secret.

_Well, I saw Sasuke about a month ago, and he said that he loved me. I can't believe he actually said it! I'd been wishing it for ages and it happened. After he said that we made love under the stars, it was so beautiful. But, now I've found something out. I've just sent Sasuke a letter telling him that I need him here, this is so serious, I need him by my side, and I don't know what to do. I'm only 18 years old for god's sake. I'm so sacred of what Sasuke will say when he finds out. I'm so confused about it all…I need help. Oh god what'll I do…_

That was it. Then Sasuke thought that this 'secret' was the thing that Sakura wanted desperately to tell him. The thing is, she didn't say what it was, so how could Sasuke find out what it was? This was horrible, the most important thing that Sakura wanted to tell him was lost, only she herself knew it, and he doubted that Sakura told anyone and so therefore her secret died with her, unless it really was hidden in the pages of her heart, her Diary, somewhere he still hadn't read. He kept turning the pages and sure enough he found it.

_Almost everybody knows my secret know; well it's not a secret anymore. It got so big that everybody could see it. Even my mother knows and all my friends and even Tsunade-sama! She said that I can't train until after the birth. Yes, that's my secret. I'm pregnant. _


	7. New Uchihas

Recap:

That was it. Then Sasuke thought that this 'secret' was the thing that Sakura wanted desperately to tell him. The thing is, she didn't say what it was, so how could Sasuke find out what it was? This was horrible, the most important thing that Sakura wanted to tell him was lost, only she herself knew it, and he doubted that Sakura told anyone and so therefore her secret died with her, unless it really was hidden in the pages of her heart, her Diary, somewhere he still hadn't read. He kept turning the pages and sure enough he found it.

_Almost everybody knows my secret now; well it's not a secret anymore. It got so big that everybody could see it. Even my mother knows and all my friends and even Tsunade-sama! She said that I can't train until after the birth. Yes, that's my secret. I'm pregnant. _

Sasuke dropped the Diary and it landed near his feet. He immediately buried his head in his hands and he was overwhelmed by so many emotions; curiosity, anger, sadness, regret, wonder and happiness. He didn't know what to think next, he didn't know what to think full stop. If she was pregnant, was he the father? He had to be…right? And so, where was the baby now? Had she given birth to it or, was it…Sasuke had no idea. Then he ran out of his room and ran to the only place that he could really go.

"NARUTO!! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW" yelled Sasuke as he pounded on the door. Immediately, as if expected, Naruto opened the door. His face slightly happy, but calm.

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it, but be quite! You'll wake the twins..." said Naruto.

"Twins?" said Sasuke breathlessly. Naruto nodded and continued. "Yes, you know the baby today? He has a twin sister…Oh are you coming in?", after Naruto said this Sasuke nodded and walked inside the house that belonged to Naruto and Hinata, and the two sat around the cleared table from dinner before.

The two sat in silence until Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto spoke up. "So, why are you here? I suspect…that you've…found out..?"

"Found out about what exactly?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. He wanted Naruto to admit it first before he mad a fool of himself.

"I think you know what..." replied Naruto.

"Ahem…The….the baby?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded. So the baby was born.

"Is…he or her…here?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, they're both here…Sakura said that if anything should happen to her, that Hinata and myself should look after them and watch them be placed into your care…Are you okay to look after them at the moment?" asked Naruto.

So Sasuke's thoughts were true. The baby he'd seen earlier was his and Sakura's, and there was another one. The other one must've been crying when Sasuke arrived, then he saw the other one, calm and collected, as if enjoying the ride.

"I-I…Do…Do they have names?" asked Sasuke as he was nearly brought to tears. Sakura had left him something behind, something to keep his life meaningful, something to keep him going something that he could achieve, to look after, to make something of, something with responsibility, and the best thing was that even though Sakura wasn't there, she was part of it.

"Yeah, well…one actually…the boy, the one with black hair and green eyes, Sakura's eyes.." said Naruto as he laughed a little, Sasuke smiled and thought of Sakura's gorgeous emerald eyes. They would light up everytime he'd see her, and now she passed them onto her son, his son.

"And the other?" continued Sasuke.

"The girl?"

"A..girl?"

"Yes, a girl Sasuke…She's unnamed, I think Sakura wanted you to name her.." said Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

"Can..I see her?"

Naruto smiled and called Hinata's name. After several seconds she appeared with a sleeping baby cradled in her arms. The child had traces of pink hair, her eyes were closed so Sasuke could see what colour eyes. The baby then yawned and took her first glance at her father.

Onyx eyes.

Sasuke smiled, his own eyes with the hair of her mother.

"How about…Sakura?" asked Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto nodded and smiled. The baby then closed her eyes and continued to sleep. Hinata then started to pass the child into Sasuke's arms.

"Ahh..! W-What are you doing Hinata?!" asked Sasuke as he started to back away.

"…She's your daughter…C'mon just hold her you baby!" said Naruto above a whisper.

Sasuke sighed deeply and held out his arms. Hinata then placed Sakura in his arms. Sasuke took a deep breath as he then held the baby.

"You're not doing it right.." said Naruto..

"Tch. What are you an expect huh? Shaddup this is my first time! I dunno!" retorted Sasuke as he stared at Naruto. He then heard Sakura whimper and he peered down. Her onyx eyes stared back at him.

"H-Hello Sakura. I'm your Dad….I'll….I'll take care of you always…" said Sasuke as a tear fell down his cheek and hit Sakura on the forehead, she giggled and Sasuke's lips formed a smile of happiness. He then kissed her head after wiping the tear away.

"My son?" inquired Sasuke. Hinata disappeared and reappeared with the baby Sasuke had seen earlier.

"What did Sakura name him?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakuke" replied Hinata as she smiled.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he looked over his sleeping sons face.

Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sakuke, the Uchiha twins of Konoha, the new heirs of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was happy, but would be happier if Sakura were beside him. He didn't want to be alone with his kids on their first day of school, at their graduation. He didn't want them to miss out on a read mother.

"Who's older?" asked Sasuke suddenly.

"Sakuke, by 1 minute..." said Hinata.

"Hn, Sakuke, you'd better take care of Sakura too…and be nice…" said Sasuke, making this an unsaid vow. He knew that an older brother was trouble. He wanted His children to be protected to have an actual future without sadness or regret; he didn't want them to have a life like his. To lose everybody you love, die. He didn't want them to vow revenge; he didn't want them to avenge anyone. He didn't want that of them, he wanted them to be happy, through out their whole life, but he knew that wouldn't happen because they were missing the main ingredient, a mother; Sakura. Life just wouldn't be the same without her.

A/N: Ahh hello! I am thinking about making this the ending of the story cause…yeah! Just review and tell me what you think! Ah...twins – Kawaii dane?!. Anywho, yeah, just tell me if you want me to follow up, maybe on the kids growing up? Or right after this chapter. Just review and tell!

P.S

All of you who guess that that was his 'heir' are all so naughty!...Pfft..I know I'm so damn predictable! But I bet you didn't think there were twins..I reckon it's a bit much but I wanted them to have a boy and girl!! Sorry!

Did you like that little twist?


	8. A fake!

-11 years into the future-

Sasuke awoke abruptly as he heard a chilling scream. He realised it was Sakura and ran towards her room; he then stopped and bumped into the wall as he spoke breathlessly.

"Sakura!?" he yelled.

"Sakuke stole my headband! I hate you Sakuke, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as she raced out her door and headed towards Sakuke's. Sasuke inhaled deeply and wiped the newly forming sweat from his brow, he really thought Sakura was hurt. These past 11 years had been so trying for him and even harder with the children reminding him of Sakura; he missed her every single day.

He walked form Sakura's doorway and went to the kitchen and fixed their breakfasts. He then heard a yell and things break. He sighed, that would be the 4th thing they'd broken this week. Sakura and Sakuke were amazing, they lived up to the Uchiha name as expected, they'd graduated from the academy with the top grades two years earlier, developed their Sharingan at the same time, and just last year they became Chuunin and when they were seven years old they completed learning the Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu. Sasuke was very proud of his children, he was just sorry Sakura couldn't be there to be proud too, but he was sure that she was watching over them.

When Sasuke finished making the toast he placed it on the table and almost instantly his two children approached the table and sat down. He peered at the smug looking boy with dark hair, the same style as his, and emerald eyes. Seconds later his emerald eyes shot up to Sasuke's dark eyes and he smirked.

"Mornin.." he said.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Hn" said Sakuke.

"Hey dad! I'm so sick of Sakuke, he's so rude. I wish he was nice like…" started Sakura but then she stopped and closed her dark eyes and giggled, her pink hair swaying.

"Tch. I bet she was going to say Harato, that Uzumaki guy, he's in her team. He's such a loser…" said Sakuke rolling his eyes.

"Aw Shuddup!! He's cooler that you! At least he knows how to do Taiju kage no bunshin..Unlike you and your pathetic excuse for Sharingan..And plus he finished at the academy same year as us, and he's in your team too…" Sakura retorted. She scoffed then ate her toast.

"Hey you two cut it out. Siblings who fight are looked down upon. I want your mother to look down on us and to see that you two a kind to each other." Said Sasuke at last.

Sakura looked down and stared at her plate and Sakuke looked away at the wall.

"Tell us about her again?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, he felt sad when he's talk about her for she wasn't there, but at the same time he was delighted to give his and Sakura's children a chance at partly knowing their mother.

"Well, as you know, her name was Sakura…" he started, Sakura smiled.

"And, she was so beautiful; she made the real cherry blossoms look dull compared to her. She was strong and was very smart. She was top of the class with me. She was in me and Naruto's team; she had the sharpest eye..."

"Sharper than you?" asked Sakura as Sakuke continued to peer at the wall, unbeknown to Sasuke and Sakura he had tears forming in his eyes, but blinked them back.

"Well at spotting Genjutsu yes" replied Sakura.

"Ah, wow. Mum's so cool! I wish she was here now.." said Sakura, then she felt upset and stared at her unfinished toast. Then the two heard a fist slam on the table, Sakura's plate fell off the table and there was a sound of wood breaking. They peered at Sakuke who was standing up with his fist in the table. He pulled it out.

"She would be here if you'd been there for her! You let her die" he yelled.

Sasuke was taken aback; he had no idea what to say to his 11 year old child.

"Sakuke! What are you saying! Don't say that!" yelled Sakura.

"No, I will say whatever I want! Haven't you heard what the other kids are saying! What they heard from their parents? It's his fault she's dead!" continued Sakuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, or how to handle this situation. In the past 11 years, he'd learnt many things, how to change a diaper, how to feed the twins, but not in the 11 years had he learnt to negotiate with an 11 year old. He watched helplessly as Sakuke stomped off into the direction of his room, and then shut his eyes when he heard a loud slam, the floor shook. Sakura jumped out of her chair and walked over to Sasuke and gave him a sympathetic hug before announcing that she was meeting Kino and Harato to play in the park. She was still only a child, but she and her twin had achieved so much. After a while Sasuke began to contemplate what to say to Sakuke. He wanted to comfort his son, but had no idea how to do it. Just before he was about to knock on the door of his distressed child he heard a knock on the front door. He lowered his hand and walked to the front door and opened it. Before him stood Naruto, his brow was furrowed and Sasuke knew that this was serious.

"Naruto.." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." he replied. For a while they merely stood in silence. Moments later Naruto broke it and spoke.

"I have..some news.." he said.

"Yes?" replied Sasuke.

"Well, we were conducting an annual death notice check and looking over the photos and Tsunade-sama saw a picture of Sakura and she announced that it was not her…" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke in disbelief. "What are you trying to say?" he continued.

Naruto sighed and spoke once more. "When we asked if the fifth was just growing old she ordered us to open the coffin and check the body.."

Sasuke grew angry; he didn't want anybody touching the grace of his lost sweetheart.

"She was right Sasuke" said Naruto bluntly. Sasuke just blinked several times before replying.

"What the hell are you saying Naruto? That…The woman in Sakura's grave isn't her?!" said Sasuke loudly. He heard a door open and knew that this conversation wasn't private anymore. As if reading Sasuke's mind Naruto lowered his voice.

"…It was a fake dead body.."

Sasuke knew from the moment that Naruto said those words whose speciality that Jutsu was.

"Kabuto…Orochimaru.." murmured Sasuke.


	9. After 16 years

A/N: Hey all, whats doin?(I know how bad that question is, just deal, thats what we say sometimes..heh) Muahaha! I am 16 now, I can have sex! lol sorry, anways, check my profile for a link to see a picture of Sakuke and Sakura(Jr.). R&R ma peeps! jks, enjoy enjoy!

* * *

Recap:

"What the hell are you saying Naruto? That…The woman in Sakura's grave isn't her?!" said Sasuke loudly. He heard a door open and knew that this conversation wasn't private anymore. As if reading Sasuke's mind Naruto lowered his voice.

"…It was a fake dead body..."

Sasuke knew from the moment that Naruto said those words whose speciality that Jutsu was.

"Kabuto…Orochimaru..." murmured Sasuke. He clenched his fists and was infuriated instantly.

"The 5th Hokage wishes that...she be retrieved, and I thought that you'd want to be the one who did it. She only wants one to go. This is top secret. Only the three of us know" finished Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto square in the face and nodded.

"Will you do me a favour..." asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

As Sasuke quickly gathered some clothes and put them in a bag he heard his room door open and footsteps stop behind him. He zipped up his bag and fixed his long black cloak before turning around to peer down at his son.

"I need to go" said Sasuke. "Naruto and Hinata shall be looking after you and your sister. I don't know when I'll be back." He continued.

Sakuke looked up at his father in disbelief. "Just because of a stupid fight doesn't mean that you have to leave…" he said.

"Sakuke...I know you'll be fine-" but Sasuke was cut off.

"You really are the worst father somebody could ask for! I wish you were the one who died, not mum!"

Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore and he blurted out "Your mother isn't dead!" After he realised what he did he walked out the room and put the hood over his head and headed for the gates of Konoha. He didn't hear anything more from Sakuke.

It had been five years since Sasuke left Konoha in search for Sakura, and he finally found Orochimaru's hide out. As he stood outside the rock blocking the entrance he wondered how he might go about this. He used to be under the training of Orochimaru before he left through the night, of course he figured that Orochimaru was looking for his 'container' but Sasuke was always on the move. He suspected over the past years that Orochimaru did this for revenge. He wondered what he and Kabuto had done to his poor Sakura. What things that did to her, what gruelling and cruel days she had to go through. Sasuke started to grit his teeth and decided that he would kill Orochimaru slowly and painfully, to enjoy the look of horror upon his face, to laugh when blood splattered everywhere before leaving with the mother of his children.

"Chidori.." he muttered; his hand holding an electric spark of blue. He ran towards the rock and threw his hand into the giant rock, breaking it instantly. He stood panting at the open archway leading into the cave. He walked in slowly then began to run. He opened every door searched every room, ran down every hallway, but he couldn't find her. Then he heard laughter.

"Sakura.." he whispered as he sprinted towards the room. He stoped for he could feel other people's presence. He put his back against the wall around the corner and waited as he heard the door open. Without seeing him he saw Kabuto walk past the hallway he was leaning against the wall in. He felt fury deep inside of him, then he heard a light cough and he remembered Sakura again. Hw slowly crept around the corner, opened the door and slid inside, he closed the door and stared at it, half afraid to turn around. Then he heard her voice.

"Did you know it is rude to enter a room without knocking?" she said. Sasuke spun around immediately and stared down at her. He was sitting upon the floor in a beautiful Kimono. Her hair done up sophisticatedly, he lips red and her emerald eyes shining. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"So who are you?" she said. Sasuke merely stared at her in disbelief.

"I-it's me Sasuke! Sakura you and I..we are.."

"What…" she said harshly. Sasuke knew Sakura and this wasn't her. Her voice was cold, her words bitter. As if she's been waiting for her love, but gave up in the end waiting for him, she's lost her mind. Sasuke fell to the ground making a thud and stared into her emerald eyes, and she into his Onyx ones.

"You don't..remember? You've given up?" said Sasuke.

Sakura just stared at him in confusion. "Just who are you again?" she asked.

"Sasuke" he said strongly.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.." she said confidently.

"yes!" said Sasuke. "You remember!" he said as he made a movement towards her, she slapped away his hand and spoke.

"Yes, you betrayed Orochimaru-kun…My husband..." she said. Sasuke choked on his words, his heart, anything that made him feel love for Sakura. What was this? She was married to Orochimaru. Sasuke became furious.

Sasuke punched the ground and made a large hole and punched again and again until his fist was raw and red with blood.

"Ugh, that's probably not very good for your hand. Hmm, let me just forget about your betrayal and bring an act of kindness. One of my maids, my doctor one, I shall bring her and she shall fix this right away. Sakura, Sakura hurry up!" she yelled. Sasuke looked up in confusion. Was she not calling out her own name. What is going on, his confusion increased when he saw an identical woman walk through the door behind him. She peered down in horror and suppressed happiness into Sasuke's eyes, this one was Sakura.

"Y-Yes Sora-sama?" she spoke gently. Yes, Sasuke knew, it really was her.

"Fix this man's hand right away..Go hurry now.." said Sora, as she ushered Sasuke and Sakura away.

"Hai.." replied Sakura as she walked out the door, with Sasuke following. When she closed the door after Sasuke she walked down the empty corridor and stopped at a room and walked in, after she closed it after Sasuke walked through following her once more she leapt onto him and he caught her in an embrace. Tears began to pour down her eyes as she kissed him over and over again. He was overwhelmed with joy and the sense of danger that they would be found. After she let go of him, her eyes red they spoke for the first time in about 16 years.

"…The twins?" inquired Sakura as she held Sasuke's hand and healed the wounds.

"They're…okay…Sakuke is a little angry about..well..you.." said Sasuke. Sakura looked up and spoke.

"About me?"

"Yes, he wished that I was the one who had died, well, you are definetly not dead but, you know what I mean. And Sakura is doing well, got her first crush on Harato, Hinata and Naruto's kid.."

Sakura smiled and stared into Sasuke's eyes. "You named her after me?"

"Of course.." he said as he peered down at the floor. He felt so nervous. It had been 16 years since they'd seen each other. After Sasuke's hand was healed he made for the door.

"C'mon we must leave…" said Sasuke as he opened the door and was in the corridor he realised that Sakura wasn't following him. He looked back and saw her standing in the room peering at the floor.

"What are you doing Sakura, hurry, before Sora tells Orochimaru..."

"I..I can't leave. She is my child, I cannot simply leave this place..though I love you so much.."

"Your child? What are you talking about!? You slept with that snake??" said Sasuke as he began to get angry.

"No, of course not. They took my genes and did something to it, then she appeared…" said Sakura.

"She's merely a clone, your real children are back in Konoha, our children…" said Sasuke. Sakura thought for a moment and nodded. The two ran for the exit then found the large hole where Sasuke entered. After they left the cave they kept running until they reached a village, they rented a hotel room and sat on the bed.

Sakura let down her hair and exhaled deeply. Sasuke just stared at her, his eyes never leaving her face, as if making up for 16 years worth of looking at her. She smiled and touched his face gently. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of all the times he'd wished for her but was denied.

"I have you now..." he muttered. He opened his eyes and stared into Sakura's. "I will never let you go again. I'm so sorry…" he said. Sakura smiled and held Sasuke in her arms.

"I love you…" they said to one another. They later made love and fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. End

"Is this where you live with the kids?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, this is where _we_ live with the kids" said Sasuke as he looked into Sakura's eyes. She smiled warmly and the two walked through the open doorway. The house hadn't changed much since Sasuke had left five years ago, if anything, it was neater. Sasuke showed Sakura around and then led her to the lounge room where he let her sit down on the couch.

"Let me just get them okay?" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded eagerly and fidgeted. Sasuke then made his way to Naruto's house. He knocked on the door hastily and after about the tenth knock the door opened to a slightly annoyed Naruto, who's frown quickly dissolved into a smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" he yelled and hugged Sasuke, when the two released Naruto spoke again.

"Does this mean…." He started, but Sasuke didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence and he nodded. Naruto beamed again and called out Sakura jr.'s name. She appeared after a few seconds then saw her father and sprinted for him and embraced him.

"Dad! You're back! It's been too long!" she mumbled happily. She let go and smiled.

"Wow, you must be 16 now…My god, you're almost a woman!" said Sasuke. She put her hands on her hips.

"Um, I am a woman! Hello.." she replied then she spoke again. "Guess what?! I'm a Jounin now!! And I've almost become an ANBU member!!"

"Hey hey! Be quiet you shouldn't say that, you don't know who's listening.." said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, sorry.." she said in a hushed tone.

"Wheres Sakuke?" asked Sasuke finally.

"Oh he's um…Well, he went a little cold..-er..He was a little weird when you left, but yeah, now he's fullout cold. Like you when you started in Kakashi-kuns team."

"K-Kakashi-kun?? What's that about?" said Sasuke.

"Um..nothing..anyway Sakuke's gone out..I think he's training, he should be back soon.." said Sakura jr.

"Hn. Naruto when he comes back, tell hi to go home, to my place ok? Cya later then" said Sasuke as he began to walk off. Naruto nodded and waved then shut the door. The two made their way back to their house and Sasuke smiled at Sakura jr before walking in. Sakura jr walked into the lounge room and stared at Sakura sr. This would be the first time that they saw each other, other than when Sakura.jr was born.

"Is that..Mum?" asked Sakura jr timidly. She looked to Sasuke and he nodded. She walked over and began to cry, Sakura stood up and embraced her child. Then they heard footsteps and Sakuke stood at the doorway staring at them all.

"M-Mum?" he said.

"It's her, it's really her Sakuke!!" yelled Sakura jr in happiness.

"Tch..Where the hell have you been" said Sakuke to Sasuke, ignoring Sakura.

"What's wrong with you Sakuke!" yelled Sakura jr.

Sasuke walked over to his troubled son and hugged him. Sakuke hugged back and gripped his fathers clothes tightly. He then felt another body hugging him from behind and he cried a little, though not enough for people to notice. He let got and turned around and hugged him mother for the first time in 16 years.

* * *

Omg I'm sorry that was the baddest ending in history! Oh well, it's done now..Thanks all for reading, ya'll rock! muahahahaha!!


End file.
